The Deadliest Sin
by infested wound
Summary: [LEMON] What happens when an ancient and a demon fall in love? It is a forbidden love. One that will get people killed or might evolve killing and the separation of a family. Cross x Fayt [original character] Additional characters: Aeris,and Sephiroth
1. The sin begins

**Warning: **If you are looking for some true FF crossover then this story might not be for you. There will be an appearance by Aeris, Zell and maybe a few other FF chars (from FF7 or FF8) it also takes place in Midgar. Also please ask me if you would like to use Cross or Fayt in one of your stories, they are both my original character.

**The Deadliest Sin**

The demon slid his pale hand up the small of the young boy's back, slowly moving up to his shoulder. Violet eyes admired every inch of the young male. Pale slender digits pushed back a few strands of the ebony hair exposing more of the golden skin. The boy was perfect. After all that's what "Ancient" meant, perfect being. It was very clear just by taking one look at this boy that it was true. The combination of raven hair and golden skin was breathtaking. The only thing that made the combination even better were the icy eyes that lay beneath the thin layer of dark eyelids.

The demon couldn't help but laugh to himself, this boy was the opposite from him but they shared so much. Same interest and even the love of food, of course demons don't eat the same food that humans do, or even ancients for that matter, but he still liked to cook. Sure they liked the same thing but their personalities were so different. For one thing the boy acted so young, and innocent he could even be annoying at times. Himself on the other hand was much more…vicious. He tore apart the innocent ones just for spite. Though for some reason he could not harm this one. He had been watching the boy for a long time (without him knowing of course). There was just something about him, something that the demon couldn't quite place.

The violet eyes slowly move from the sleeping ancient before him to the window. Dawn was breaking. The light was forcing it's way through the drawn blinds. The cold violet orbs narrow at the window slowly taking a step back from the boy into the shadows. There was no noise as he left the room, only the lingering feeling that someone was once there.

The boy's eyes began to twitch under his eyelids showing signs of waking. The dark heavy lids lifting slowly, only to be shut again at the intruding light. A low groan passes from the golden lips as he rolled over onto his back. The icy blue eyes open again taking little in at a time. His head falls to the side looking to the corner the demon just left. "Hmm" He groans again moving his hand from the warmth of the cover to his face, rubbing the sleep away. The door to his room opens to a young girl about his age. The dark brown hair pulled back in a lose braid, her pale skin emphasizing her emerald eyes. The girl had a beautiful voice, speaking softly "Cross breakfast is ready." With out even moving his hands from his eyes he lets out another groan. The emerald eyes rolled back in her head as she turns closing the door behind her.

Cross pushed the sheets away swinging his legs over the side of the bed and slowly standing. The hand dropped from his face to his side making slow strides to the closet. The same hand stretched out, randomly pulling a shirt and a pair of jeans off their hangers. Not like it really mattered what he grabbed, almost all his shirts were black and the only pants that he owned were jeans. He pulled the soft black cloth over his head and through each arm before removing the baggy pajama pants that was covering his lower half. The jeans soon replaced the pants, but it wasn't the same. The jeans left a cold empty feeling where the pajama pants were warm and inviting.

The boy grabbed a pair of socks and a pair of black boots before heading out of the room. He quietly closed the door behind him making sure not to wake any of their customers. The hall that he was standing in was long and narrow. Each wall was lined with doors. Most of them had a gold number on them, all but four. His room was one of the four. He walked down the hall to the stairs that lead down to the bar. Everything in the bar was made out of wood. The only thing that looked comfortable was a large couch facing a tv. Looking comfortable didn't mean it looked appealing, many things had stained the couch. Things like puke, drinks, food, blood, and you never know maybe some other kind of bodily fluid. To the right of the stairs was a doorway that leads to the kitchen. Cross pushed the swinging door out of the way entering the room. The brown haired girl had her back turned to him, an apron covering her usual pink dress. "Morning Alex." He said softly taking a seat at the round table. Alex turned smiling with a pan in her left hand "Good morning, I am making eggs" Cross returned the smile "That sounds great" His blue eyes drifted from her to the teenage boy sitting across from him. The boy had blond hair and a tattoo on the right side of his face, it really wasn't any design but the boy seemed to think it looked cool. His head was lowered shoveling food into his mouth. That's Zell for you, always eating…then again he wasn't any better.

Zell was wearing his typical blue shirt with jean shorts. Zell's body was build more then Cross' but not all of it was muscles. It wasn't like Cross had any muscle either, hell he barely weighed 130 pounds. The only sign that Zell even acknowledged that Cross had entered the room was a low grunt between abnormally large mouthfuls of food. Zell and Cross didn't get a long very well, just like most brothers…well Zell was his half brother, they had the same father. Alex was his half sister. The two of them, on the other hand, had the same mother. So Alex and Zell weren't related at all. He did have another half brother, his name was Colby. Colby is Alex's twin brother.

Alex broke Cross' thoughts by setting a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him. "Thanks Alex" She nods returning to the stove. The four of them worked in the bar/inn together. It didn't matter that none of them weren't 21, hell Cross was the only one that was 18, the others were 17, no one cared if a kid drank or worked with alcohol. There would have to be law enforcements for people to care. Cross picked up the fork working on the eggs his eyes starting to glaze over. It was another average day, another day of school. Life could get really boring, really fast. He let out a sigh eating his eggs slowly. He wasn't looking forward to the day a head of him.

* * *

It was growing darker with every passing second. Good, it was just the way he liked it. The demon's mood was surprisingly high tonight. It was winter first of all, that meant long cold nights, and he had clear sight of his next victim. It was fate that she happed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Fate….that had a nice ring to it. The demon didn't have a name, no demon had a name, they have titles. His title was Incubus. An Incubus is a demon that has sex with women and steals their soul. But fate…there was something about it. He just needed to make it original, maybe just spelling it differently, like Fayt. He could picture it now, standing over a terrified woman barely able to get the words 'who are you?' out. His response would be 'Fayt'. The thought brought a mischievous grin to his lips.

His attention went back to his prey. The pretty little thing stopped at a water fountain. This was perfect, he could swoop in now and get a nice meal. He wasn't in the mood for sex but eating her sounded great. The demon could already taste the blood on his tongue. The saliva increased drastically in his mouth, his shirt getting wet around his stomach as well. The demon let out a soft laugh running his pale fingers across each bump on his stomach, "you're hungry too, huh?" The grin never left his lips as he moved to the woman. His right hand covered her mouth wile his left hand went to her throat. A long sharp nail dug into her skin ripping at her vocal cords. He could feel her lips trembling against his palm. Fayt let a soft laugh out into her ear before lowering his head to her neck. His sharp teeth began to rip at her delicate flesh. The hand at her throat moved to the bottom of his shirt pulling it up to his chest. With the newly exposed flesh it was easy to see that he was a demon, at his stomach there was no belly button, but a second mouth. This mouth covered most of his stomach and fed directly into it. He pushed the mouth into the woman's back and it began to work almost on it's own. It's razor teeth digging deep into her back pulling more of her skin off.

The woman didn't even get a single scream out. Fayt finished her off quickly. The only thing remaining were her bones. Fayt had his right had to his mouth using his teeth to get the rest of the blood out from under his nails. The other mouth was, once again, covered up. His feet began to move, not really paying attention to the direction that he was heading in. After he finished cleaning the last nail he looked up to see a familiar sign, _Seventh Heaven Bar and Inn_. Why does he always end up here? The violet eyes lifted to the window directly above the sign. Light was pouring past the closed blinds. Fayt's legs bent at his knees before he pushed off the ground jumping to the roof of the building across the street from the bar. He landed in a crouched position watching the window. A shadow moved across the room to the desk.

Fayt knew where everything was. He had been in the room so many times. He would watch the boy sleep for a wile and rummage through his things trying to find out more about him. The shadow moved away from the desk towards the bed and something fell from his waist to the floor. A towel, he always took a shower at night so he could sleep longer in the morning. His mind drifted to the boy's body, he often pictured the boy laying beneath him naked. His eyes shut tight, a slight blush painted cheeks panting for more. He licked his lips wanting it even more. Now was the perfect opportunity. He was in his room, naked. Half of the work was already done. He could just use his seduction powers and get him easily. He wouldn't remember anything in the morning. He had to act fast, the boy was going to put on clothes soon, then it would be a little bit more work, but there was something intriguing about taking his clothes off for him.

He made up his mind vanishing from his position on the roof to the shadows of the boy's room. He quietly stepped out of the shadows admiring his body. The same golden skin covered his whole body, showing that it was his natural skin tone. Fayt stepped forward once again hitting a lose floor board. The boy turned around quickly at the creek. Icy blue eyes widened at the sight of a stranger in his room. His expression went from fear to embarrassment realizing that he was not wearing anything. Fayt slowly lifted his hands showing that he was not holding anything "I'm not going to hurt you…" His voice was very soothing to the boy. Fayt watched as the boy's eyes slowly closed at the sound of his soothing words. He stepped forward once again reaching his hand out to touch the boy's cheek. The boy's eyes remained closed leaning into his hand. Fayt let a small smile cross his lips lifting the boy's chin up quickly capturing his prize before the boy could figure out what was going on.

Cross' eyes widen before closing again, returning the kiss. He had never through about being with another man before but it didn't seem like such a bad idea right now. He felt the demon's tongue running along his lower lip, searching for an entrance. Cross' mouth opened meeting the demon's tongue with his own. There was something strange about the taste in his mouth. It kind of tasted like copper. Maybe it was blood. Though the mixture of copper and the taste of his saliva was an incredible combination, it was kind of like a strange type of candy. The demons tongue was so smooth yet the way he moved it was so rough. It was very erotic that something so soft and so smooth could be so rough. Cross finally lifted his arms from his side to loop around the demon's neck, pulling him closer. He could feel the male's erection against his hip. The soft touch of two warm hands resting on the small of his back made Cross moan slightly. Being touched was very nice in general, it showed that someone cared.

The demon pulled away letting Cross catch his breath. His arms remained locked around his back holding him in place. Cross opened his eyes looking up to him. His cheeks were painted red with embarrassment. "Who…..who are you?" He was able to get out between soft pants.

The demon just smiled softly lightly kissing him on the forehead. "My name is Fayt" One of his hands moved from Cross' back to his hips, then dipped lower touching his growing erection. Cross shut his eyes fast letting out a loud gasp. His hips bucked into Fayt's hand, fingers gripping tightly to his hair. His hair was surprisingly soft. He was expecting something dry and rough, but the silver strands were silk. Cross lightly tugged at his hair as the demon wrapped his fingers around his erection pumping him. Cross' lips were trembling. Soft moans were able to escape through the thin gap

He let a groan of protest out after the warm hand left him. His eyes opened to fall on Fayt, watching him pull his shirt off. The blue orbs went straight to the mouth at his stomach. Fayt lightly kissed him once again "don't worry, it wont bite you" Cross lifted his eyes up to meet Fayt's, nodding quickly. The warm hands returned to Cross' back guiding him to the bed. Fayt pushed his weight against Cross' body forcing him to the soft mattress and landed on top of him. Cross moved his trembling hands to Fayt's pants. His fingers made quick work of the button, but stumbled a little with the zipper. Once the conflict was surpassed his breath caught in his throat as he pushed the annoying cloth down. His blue orbs resting on the overwhelming size of the male on top of him.

Cross' thoughts were cut off at another soft kiss. He returned it quickly wrapping his arms back around his neck. It was a gentle kiss, nothing more to it then the touching of two pairs of lips. The weird thing was that Fayt's lips were trembling as well. Did that mean that he was anxious as well? The kiss didn't last as long as the first one. Fayt pulled away moving to his neck, lightly nipping at the golden flesh. Cross groaned tossing his head to the side giving Fayt more room to work. After a few more nips he moved on, there would be plenty of time to mark him latter. He was after something else, a bigger prize. He moved lower, planting soft kisses along his torso. The kisses ceased at Cross' belly button, but were soon replaced by a hot tongue lightly circling his navel. He still had something else on his mind. His hand wrapped around Cross' erection letting his tongue flicking over his head, teasing him. He never took his eyes off the ancient. He wanted to see the expression on his face. Fayt's lips parted taking Cross' whole length into his mouth.

Cross threw his head back letting out a soft cry. His hips bucked into Fayt's mouth. His fingers gripped onto his hair lightly tugging again at the soft strands. He was already close to climax. It didn't take long from him to reach his max. His eyes shut tight crying out again as he peaked. Fayt didn't make a sound as he swallowed everything that poured out of the ancient's body. His erection didn't go away at the sudden relief. Cross' mind was keeping him from going limp, he knew that there was so much more that Fayt had planed and that alone made him hard.

Fayt lifted his head up looking over at the night stand. He opened a drawer pulling out a bottle of lotion. Cross still gasping for breath looked from the bottle to Fayt "How did you know that was there?" Fayt just grinned pouring some lotion onto his fingertips of his right hand, his left hand lifting Cross' body up. Fayt ran his fingers along Cross' entrance before slowly pushing one in. He grinned again at the sound that escaped from the boy's throat. He pushed another finger into him wanting to hear that same sound again. He watched at Cross bit his lower lip trying not to cry out.

Once Fayt was done prepping him he pulled his fingers away. He poured more lotion onto his palm but Cross stopped him. "I…..I want to do it" Fayt paused giving him a blank stare then nodded.

Cross had a vague idea what was going to happen but he knew what Fayt was going to do, it was almost like he could read his mind. He took the lotion into his hand before he wrapped his fingers around Fayt's member. The hard flesh was pulsing under his palm, calling out for more of Cross' delicate touch. Cross responded my tightening his grip just enough to mimic the feel of screwing someone. Fayt let out a soft grunt closing his eyes. Cross watched him then dropped his eyes back down to his member making sure that the lotion was thick.

Fayt couldn't take anymore, he had been patient enough. He pushed Cross back down to the bed before he gripped onto his legs jerking them around his waist. The sudden movement frightened the young boy but he seemed to relax after he knew what was going on. He sympathized Fayt, there was no way that Cross could have waited that long. He would have just left to please himself it someone was taking too long. Cross locked his legs around Fayt's body waiting for him to make his move. The demon slowly pushed into the ancient watching the boy's eyes shut tight. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes but he couldn't cry. He didn't want to show Fayt that he was that weak.

Fayt pushed all the way into him waiting for him to adjust. After Cross opened his eyes again silently letting Fayt know that he was ready, Fayt began to pull away from him only to push back in. Cross threw his head back letting a grunt out. It was a strange feeling for him, a mixture of pain and pleasure. The grunts turned to moans with time as his body adapted a little bit more. It took some time but this act was becoming something that was mind blowing. With each thrust Fayt picked up the pace and the strength.

Cross moved his hand to his mouth trying to hold the cries back. The last thing he needed was someone hearing him. Fayt hit something inside of him that turned his vision white. It sent chills through his body but the chills left quickly only leaving a numbing feeling. Everything was quiet. The only thing he could hear was Fayt's heavy breathing and his own heartbeat. He moved his hands to Fayt's hips gripping on to them. "Harder." Cross was able to get out between each gasp. Fayt obeyed.

Fayt moved his hands from the bed to the headboard. He tugged on it with each thrust to push deeper into Cross hitting that same spot each time. His head was spinning. Fayt could feel something building up inside of him, something that has been longing for a way out but never been able to find it. This wasn't just fucking for him, this was sex. The difference was that he actual wanted to please the other person and not just himself. If he was with another guy he wouldn't have taken this long to prep him. He would have gone in dry if he felt like it. If the guy he was with was going to take as long as Cross did he would have just raped him. This was everything, if not more, that he had hoped for. He pushed into him again feeling Cross tighten around his length.

Cross cried out again digging his nails into Fayt's back. It was the second time he reached his climax that night. He opened his eyes to the sound of a low groan. Fayt had his eyes closed letting a shallow breath out. He threw his hips into Cross one last time spilling everything he had into him. It was one of the best orgasms he had ever had. It must have been the anticipation. Fayt pulled away from him rolling onto his back. Heavy breathing was the only sound that filled the room. Cross got up and went into the bathroom cleaning himself up. He returned shortly moving to the bed. Fayt was sitting up smoking. He turned his head to look at the boy as he sat back down on the bed.

Cross wasn't sure what to do now, he just had sex with a stranger…no a demon. He lifted his eyes to find Fayt watching him. A slight blush crossed his cheeks and he looked away quickly. He felt Fayt's arm tug him against the demon's body. Cross smiled resting his head against his chest.

Fayt put the cigarette out and laid down pulling Cross with him. As he closed his eyes he still felt like something was wrong. The lights were still on. His eyes narrowed and, as if the lights were afraid of him, they turned off. Fayt looked back to Cross who was already asleep against his body. His fingers slid up the golden skin feeling a few drops of sweat that remained. This was much better then watching him from afar. Fayt closed his eyes taking in the boy's scent and just enjoying the moment. It didn't take long before his thoughts slowed as he fell asleep.

* * *

The blissful sleep was interrupted by the annoying sunlight leaking through the blinds. Icy blue eyes slowly open as the ancient turns his head away from the window letting his eyes adjust to the light. He rolled over on his side stopping suddenly at the feeling of the sheets on his bare flesh. He never slept naked. The events of the previous night slowly came back to him. "So it wasn't a dream…" He looked over his shoulder to the demon still sleeping at his side. In the sunlight he was still as beautiful as he was at night but there was something mysterious about him at night. It was harder to see his expressions and what he looked like.

Cross laid back down slowly running his finger through the silver hair. Fayt's skin tone was pale, not like vampire pale but close. He had physical features of a demon, the mouth at his stomach was one, but there was a spike coming out of his shoulders. They weren't very long, about the length of his hand. They both curved backwards slightly, maybe for protection.

Cross moved his blue orbs up the demons body to his face. There was a tattoo under each of his eyes, or at lest he thought it was a tattoo. Under his eyes it was flat and as it moved down the two sides came to a point, like a triangle just longer. The marking came down about the same level as his mouth. Last night Cross just thought it was blood or maybe eye make-up. Fayt looked like the type to wear eye make-up.

Other than that the only other real noticeable feature was the two horns coming out of his head. They too curved backwards, not a lot but just enough. The two horns looked like bent screws, bone twisting all the way to the point. They reminded Cross of unicorn horns. Well kind of, the main difference is that they are black, just like the spikes on his shoulders.

Cross had two favorite features, the silver hair and the violet eyes. They matched perfectly. The violet made him look dangerous or it could be very comforting. And well the silver hair…who has ever seen silver hair? It was just so perfect.

Cross' face went pale realizing that he had sex with a stranger. He didn't know what Fayt's true intentions really were. He was a demon after all. He could want to kill Cross. Other than that he still didn't know what came over him. Sure he has had sex before but never with a guy. Maybe it was just the feeling of someone wanting him that got to him. It has been so long after all. No one has touched him like that before. Not even his first, his first seemed like a rush job. She was there, got what she wanted then left. But Fayt, he was still here and he truly acted like he cared. It could sill be an act.

Fayt opened his eyes letting the light into the violet orbs. He let out a low hiss but soon regretted it after seeing Cross pull away from him terrified. The boy's lips were trembling. Both his hands were pulled to his chest afraid that he might attack. Fayt sat up suddenly pulling Cross into his arms whispering in his ear "I didn't mean to scare you, I just don't like light. It wasn't directed at you in any way" His pale slender digits running through the ebony hair pulling a few strands with them then letting go. He felt the muscles in Cross' back relax and the boy sighed nuzzling into his neck.

This was perfect. Fayt never wanted this to end. He had his prize, yet still unsure why he sought after Cross so badly. He was an ancient. It was a sin for a demon and an ancient to be together. The two were sworn enemies. Any demon that was caught with an ancient was put to death, same with ancients. Did this mean that he couldn't see Cross anymore? That he had to watch him from a window? I didn't seem quiet fair. He wanted Cross. Fayt was good. He obeyed the rules so he should be able to get one reward right? Well the reward he wanted was Cross. Fayt's thoughts were interrupted "Fayt!" The violet eyes looked to the boy in his arms letting a soft smile pass his lips "Yes?"

Cross looked down in a poor attempt to hide a blush "Um…what are we going to do now? I mean, are you going to leave? Because I don't want you to I need you to stay here. I was just afraid of waking up this morning and you would be gone then I wouldn't know what to do but now I know that you can't stay here they would ask too many questions -"

Fayt cut him off with a light kiss to his lips. "Don't worry about it. I won't leave until you tell me to." Of course he won't leave, if anyone saw the two of them together then Cross was going to need his protection. Fayt wasn't about to let some demon kill him off, for some reason Cross meant too much to him.

Fayt did remember hearing that some demons are just naturally drawn to some ancients. Maybe he was one of those demons. That couldn't be true, he had run into many ancients and he hated all of them, they all gave him a splitting headache. That is an ancient's defense against demons, if a demon gets too close to one then it's head will begin to ache and it could even get as bad as to kill it. The strange thing was that he didn't feel it with Cross. For some reason Cross had no effect on him, it couldn't be that he isn't using that power on it because it is out of their control. Maybe he is meant to be with Cross. May be it is Fate.

Both of them turn their heads to the door at the sound of a soft knock. "Cross, time to get up" Alex voice was soft like she was trying not to wake someone. All the blood rushed to Cross' cheeks, _what if she heard me last night? Alex always comes into my room to wake me up but she didn't today, maybe she knows that Fayt is in here. _He took a deep breath trying to control his heart beat. It slowed down fast but not from the deep breath he took, it was from the strong arms wrapping tighter around his waist.

Cross turned back to Fayt smiling lightly resting his head on Fayt's shoulder. He was careful not to hurt himself on the spike, but there was a big enough gap between the spike and his neck for his head to fit. It was almost like it was made just for him.

Fayt let out a soft sigh knowing that he would have to leave. His lips ran along the golden ear giving it a soft kiss "You need to get ready for school." Cross pulled away staring into those violet eyes, Fayt seemed to care so much for him. Why? What did Cross ever do that was so special? He didn't make the best grades in school and he only had one true friend, well that wasn't including his siblings. So why was this demon even here with him?

Cross wasn't really in the mood to ruin the moment so he gave Fayt a simple nod pulling away from the warmth of his body. Fayt laid back down watching Cross move to his closet. "It's cold outside so you should dress warm." After the words came out of his mouth Fayt regretted it. It sounded like he was his mother. Though that was how he felt, something inside of him was telling Fayt to protect the ancient from anything, even if it was just from frost bite.

Cross stepped out of the closet giving a little spin for Fayt. "Is this warm enough for you?" Sure there was a sarcastic tone in his voice but there was also so truth. He wanted to please Fayt. It was weird maybe you could say it was love at first sight? Cross never really believed in love. Well mainly because he hasn't really felt love. Love from your family isn't the same as someone outside of you family.

Fayt's head lifted at the pause coming from the ancient. "What is it?" Cross just shook the thoughts away forcing a smile to his lips. "It's nothing. Just stupid thoughts" Cross bit his lower lip wondering if Fayt could tell he was lying but Fayt seemed to dismiss the whole thing.

The demon stood up letting the sheets fall from his body as he moved closer to a blushing Cross. His hand lightly touched his cheek, being very cautious not to cut him with his nails. "You better hurry up or you will be late. I'll come find you after schools out and we can do something. Does that sound good?"

Cross had his eyes closed resting his cheek in the warm hand. His breath came in soft smooth pants. He loved the feeling of Fayt's touch. Just a mere touch of the hand and his heart was already beating faster then normal. He could feel his stomach in his throat. If it wasn't for school then he would be all over the demon. Cross nodded his head slowly still unable to think straight. He just wanted to stay here forever. This was perfect. Another knock snapped him out of his dream world "Cross hurry up you breakfast is getting cold" It was Alex again, from downstairs there was a faint "I'll eat it", that had to be Zell, the eating machine.

Cross pulled away from Fayt looking back to him one last time to receive a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'll be thinking of you all day." Fayt kissed him again then turned picking his clothes up. Cross nodded "Me too…" He watched as the demon dressed then vanished from his sight. Cross leaned back against the wall letting out a deep sigh.

* * *

"Hey Cross, you are really out of it today. Why are you so distracted?" The boy sitting next to Cross drew him away from his day dream. Five guesses what he was thinking about. Cross shook his head turning to his friend "Nothing Adrian, I'm just a little out of it." Adrian was the same age as Cross, the golden hair covered his brown eyes half the time. His teeth were unnaturally white, he must use some sort of whitener. He was always wearing something that looked good on him. Adrian really was one of the better looking guys in the school and the reason he wanted to hang out with Cross was baffling.

Adrian could have any one at the school. He was more sophisticated then Cross. So why did he ever want to hang out with him. "Oh yeah? So what has gotten you out of it then?" Even though Cross was with a guy last night he would never think of being with Adrian, and well Adrian was obviously straight. He always flirts with girls. "I told you that nothing is wrong, I just didn't get much sleep last night is all." Adrian grinned raising a brow letting out a laugh as he spoke "Yeah doing what? Or is who more suitable?"

Cross rolled his eyes standing up at the sound of the dismissal bell "I wasn't doing anyone alright, will you just drop the subject" Adrian nodded picking up his backpack "Alright I'll leave you alone then. I was just curious is all. You are starting to act all depressed and distant lately"

"Well getting shoved into lockers and teased will do that to you. Although I don't think you would know how that feels. No offence," he responded. Adrian looked hurt "Hey it's not my fault that they like me more then they like you" Cross sighed "I said no offence."

Fayt was leaning against a tree watching the front door of the school. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a black tank top. A pair of dark sunglasses were protecting his eyes from the evil sunlight. His entire demon attributes were hidden. He looked like an average human. Well if an average human had silver hair. He let the shade of the tree cast a shadow over his face, another way to keep the sun away from his delicate eyes. He turned his head to the side noticing a few girls watching him. He grunted to himself rolling his eyes behind the dark lenses.

High school girls could be such sluts. His attention went back to the girls watching one of them walking closer to him. She slid her fingers through the golden brown hair lightly chewing on her lower lip. Batting the emerald eyes at him, "Hi, I've never seen you around here before."

Fayt let out a little sigh looking back to the door choosing to ignore her. He had to give some attention to the girl once she placed her hand on his arm "Wow you have very strong arms" Fayt pulled his arm away from her "What the hell do you want" His violet eyes narrowed on the girl, of course she couldn't see that. "Well I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my place with me, it will be just the three of us" Fayt wasn't even listening to her anymore he saw what he was there for. "Uh huh that sounds great" He pushed off the tree heading towards the door. He paused as he enters the sunlight but continued on. Heading closer to the beautiful ancient that was shielding his eyes from the hard sunlight.

Fay had a plan for the two of them, it was almost like a promise ring but better, you couldn't lose this. He easily caught the boy's eyes. The dark skinned boy ran to him throwing his arms around his neck and jumping into his arms. That did cause quite a stir with the two girls still watching. Cross kissed his lover hard, quickly shoving his tongue into his mouth. Fayt's arms were wrapped tightly around his back returning the kiss.

Fayt pulled away speaking softly into his ear "I have a plan for you, come with me" He put Cross down taking his hand and leading him away from the hell hole. Well that is what Cross called it. The funny thing was that Cross never mentioned that he hated school. Cross nodded lacing his fingers through Fayt's. His hands were cold, not like the night before. It didn't really matter.

"Oh yeah, what do you have in mind?" Cross watched Fayt closely waiting for his response. It came with a smile "The two of us are going to get tattoos." Cross' eyes widened looking to Fayt "What? I can't get a tattoo…what kind?" Fayt just smile moving his free hand to Cross' right hip "Right here you are going to have a symbol that means demon and I am going to have one that mean ancient"

Cross smiled nodding quickly "Alright that sounds like a good idea, I'm up for that" He gave Fayt's hand a little squeeze leaving quickly with him. They were heading to the tattoo parlor.

* * *

The brown eyes narrowed on the couple. The male lifted a cell phone to his ear speaking into it "They are together, do you want me to make my move now or would you like for it to get a little more serious?" His voice grew silent listening to the person on the other end of the phone "Alright. Ok. Sure I can do that… I hope you are not letting your feelings getting in the way of this. You now what will happen if we get caught. We need to focus all the attention on them so we don't get killed… Alright….I love you too" With that the male snapped the phone shut letting a growl pass his lips "I'll get you next time Incubus. This _will_ be your down fall." The male turned on his heel walking away mumbling to himself. 


	2. An unexpected visitor

The room was filled with soft gasps, a dark fist cutting all the circulation off to the pale hand it was holding. Another loud gasped passed from the ancients lips. "God damn I didn't know it would hurt this bad" The demon just showed the boy a smile, going back to work.

This wasn't exactly a real tattoo but more of a scar. The knife he was using had magic in the blade, it left a burning felling and made the cut have a red tint to it. So the scar on Cross' hip would have a red glow to it.

There was a bandage on Fayt's hip. Blood soaking through the white cloth. He did his fast, being a demon and all you have a high pain tolerance, unlike the boy before him. He was squirming with every cut. "If you don't hold still I am going to mess up and I'll have to start over." At that Cross stopped instantly.

The tattoo parlor was busy and they would ask questions, plus this had another effect that he didn't tell Cross about just yet. Holding his hand steady as he let the knife drag one more line on Cross' hip. "There it's done" A deep sigh escaped the boy's mouth as he sat up. "Is that all?"

Fayt grinned again sliding his arms around his waist jerking him closer. "No not quite. Now the two scars have to touch. After that we will be bound together. It will be physically impossible for either one of us to cheat on the other." Cross blinked listening to Fayt speak. After a long pause he blinked again and was able to get out "What?"

Fayt just sighed shaking his head, "Never mind." Sure Cross was gorgeous but after the past two hours with Fayt was starting to realize that he wasn't the brightest. That didn't bother him. He already knew that he wasn't the smartest by watching for so long. Though he seemed like, well what humans would consider a blond. Fayt liked the way Cross acted. He liked taking care of him. He was tired of the dominant sex partner, he liked being gentle. Fayt was afraid that he might break Cross at first. He was really skinny after all.

Fayt firmly placed his hand on the small of Cross' back pulling him closer. "No this is going to hurt even more than the actual cutting." Cross gulped hard nodding his head. Fayt moved his free hand to remove the bandages before lightly pushing his hips against Cross'. The burning began instantly. Cross nuzzled hard into Fayt's neck biting at the pale flesh. His golden digits tangling themselves into the silver strands of his lover's hair pulling hard.

Cross cried out into Fayt's neck biting harder. The demon didn't even seem to react to the bite or the burn, though Cross could tell that it was hurting him by the feeling on the pads of his fingers digging into his back. Fayt was always careful not to cut Cross with his nails. Fayt let a little gasp out speaking softly into Cross' ear "Almost done my love." Cross nodded pulling the skin on his neck with him, it didn't tare just pulled it. Fayt was definitely going to have a mark.

Fayt finally pulled his hips away from Cross resting his forehead on his lover's. "There that wasn't so bad was it?" Cross pulled away from him giving him 'are you kidding' look "Yeah right maybe not for you. I only got one mark but you got two" He nodded to Fayt's neck.

Fayt laughed rubbing the saliva off his neck "I don't mind. I would love to have a mark from you" He gave Cross a wicked grin "Maybe I should return the favor" Cross backed away shaking his head, his voice was shaking as he spoke "No I think you have done more then enough." Fayt laughed again "Darn I was really looking forward to that"

Cross moved his hands to his pants pulling them up quickly, sure he liked Fayt but he wasn't in the mood for sex at the moment. He just wanted to be held. The icy orbs look around the room examining everything carefully. It wasn't exactly the nicest place he had ever seen, plaster was coming off the wall. There was only a couch a bed room with a bed and a kitchen with a stove, oven, and a fridge. "So this is your place?"

Fayt let nodded slowly looking around "I don't need much. I just need a bed and a couch. The kitchen was extra. I learned how to cook in my free time." He looked around the room with Cross. The windows were boarded up not letting any light in. Well let's just say that Fayt lived in the poor half of Midgar. It was a miracle that there was even an apartment building in sector 2. The apartments were for the richer people.

Not like anyone rich would really live here though. It was a major accident waiting to happen. First of all the nails were sticking out of the floor boards. An easy way to stub your toe or get stuck, the bad thing was that half of the nails had the pointed end sticking straight up. Moving on to the kitchen, the gas pipe that lead to the stove had a crack so there was always a possibility of an explosion. If not an explosion then a gas leak that could kill someone. The bed room wasn't that bad, other then the nails.

Fayt didn't need to worry about anyone breaking into his home. He didn't have anything to steal. Well food, but he didn't pay for that with his own money. Hell he didn't pay for it at all. All the money he took from his victims was kept with him. Fayt was hardly ever at home, only during day time. He would sleep about two hours then cook and read the rest of the time. One of the nice things about being a demon, you can see in the dark. He didn't need to use the lights, not like he could if he wanted to. It didn't bother him that the lights wouldn't turn on. Less is better in his case.

The only valuable thing that he had was his clothes. They were in his closet that was on the other side of the room. He didn't have much of a wardrobe, just pants boots and shirts. If he ever wanted to wear really nice outfits he would just steal them. The also was a bath room that had a toilet and a sink, no shower. It didn't matter, outside of Midgar was a nice lake that he used as a bath.

Fayt's eyes snapped back to Cross getting a little uncomfortable in the silence. "Are you hungry?" Cross turned to him smiling big "God you read my mind." Fayt laughed moving into the kitchen "Well what do you want?" He said as he opened the fridge. Cross just gave him a shrug "Umm….I don't know anything is fine, as long as it's edible." Fayt knew he was going to say that. Cross would eat anything. "How about stake? That is the only meat that I really have." Cross smiled wrapping his arms around Fayt's waist lightly speaking into his ear "That sounds fine to me"

* * *

"If you don't sit still I will poke you in the eye" The demon hissed trying to get the boy to stop squirming. "Is that what you want? Do you want a nice black dot in the middle of your eye" Cross forced himself to stop moving for a moment "I can't, it tickles too much."

Fayt pulled away looking at his work. Cross was wearing eyeliner and make-up to make his skin paler. Two black horns parted a few of the ebony strands of hair. A thin trail of fake blood was leaking out of his lips. The rest of his golden body was covered. A black tank top rested lightly against his chest, a leather jacket covering his golden arms. The dark skin on his hands were covered with the same make-up that was on his face, he had his nails painted black and were filed to a point. His lower half was covered by a pair of black leather pants a steel toed boots. Basically he was wearing Fayt's clothes. That was the point after all. Cross was supposed to be a demon.

Sure he wouldn't look like all the other kids dressed up like demons, but they really didn't know what demons looked like. Cross had an advantage over everyone else, he knew a real demon. "Alright it's your turn now" The ancient stood up pointing to the chair that he was just sitting in "Sit" Fayt nodded his head taking Cross' seat. The young boy left the room for a moment only to return with a white and gold cloth and some other make-up.

Cross kneeled down in front of Fayt setting everything down, pulling the dark make-up out first. He applied it evenly over the demon's face hiding the pale skin and the dark marks under his eyes. The rest of Fayt's demon features were already hidden. After Cross replaced all Fayt's pale skin with golden skin he moved to the white cloth. "Here put this on" The cloth was trimmed with gold. It had a pure look to it. Well Fayt was going to be an angel kind of, he was going to be an ancient .

The whole point of dressing up was to celebrate Fayt's favorite holiday, Halloween. They were going to go out and terrorize anyone that they could find. Hang out in the cemetery and scare all the teens. The two of them had been looking forward to this night for a long time. They would talk about it all the time and count the days down. Other then the holiday it was also their one week anniversary.

Fayt wasn't keeping track of it but it seemed important to Cross so he cared. They first meet a week ago. It didn't seem like anyone at the bar knew what was going on but they were starting to get suspicious. Cross would often sneak out at night and wouldn't return until the next morning. Cross often spent the night at Fayt's. There they could be as loud as they wanted. No one was near Fayt's room. Plus they could explore the place, if you know what I mean. They weren't restricted to just the bedroom. Hell they were hardly ever in the bedroom.

Cross did have something special planned for Fayt. He had kept it a secret for about three days. "Do you want to know what I have planned for you?" The blue orbs looked to the demon as he finished putting on the white robe "Sure" A grin crossed his lips steeping forward slowly. "Well, you know how we are dressed up as the other. I'm a demon and you an ancient?" Fayt was watching him carefully "Yeah…" "Well as a demon I am rough and mean, and as an ancient you are sweet and innocent." Fayt sighed rolling his eyes "Just tell me already" Cross laughed closing the gap between the two of them. His lips lightly pushed against the demon's ear. "I am going to be the demon tonight. I am going to screw you"

Fayt pulled away a little stunned. That look didn't last long. A grin found its way across the new dark lips "That sounds great to me. I would love if you did that. It would be kinky" He was right, Cross thought it would be kinky to. Cross also knew that Fayt liked it when he was in control so this was a great present. Fayt would never forget this night. Neither would Cross, he had everything planned out well. He told Alex that he would be staying the night at Adrian's house so she wouldn't worry about him all night.

Fayt wrapped his arm around the boy's waist jerking him forward. "Are you ready to go have some fun?" The smile grew bigger on Cross' lips nodding quickly. Fayt smiled "Good" The two kissed roughly, their tongue twisting together, both fighting for the dominant position. Fayt gave in letting Cross have his way, and lets say he didn't regret it. Fayt loved the way Cross kissed him. He loved how his tongue would run over the roof of his mouth tickling him slightly. He also loved how he rolled his tongue against his own. Not only was Cross perfect to look at but Fayt didn't see anything wrong with the way he kissed either. When the smaller boy pulled away the only thing that left the demon's lips was a content sigh. "Let's get going then"

The two of them headed off to cause some trouble. The streets were barely lit, just enough for the little kids to see where they were going. The candy that they got wasn't the best in the world either. They would get a tiny piece for each house. As the two lovers passed by a large group of the trick-or-treater's Cross moved his hand to Fayt's lacing his fingers through the demon's. They walked like that until they got to the small cemetery on the other side of town. Next to the cemetery was an abandoned train yard that everyone thought was haunted so that would be a great place to scare people as well.

Fayt moved his hand from Cross' lightly pushing one finger to his lips letting the ancient to be quiet. The two of them moved closer to a group of teenagers. Fayt recognized one of them right away. It was the girl that was flirting with him about a week ago. She had her arm wrapped around a boy's waist using him as protection. She was shivering. It was obvious that she wasn't the one that made the decision to come here.

The two of them got a little closer neither one of them being careful not to make any noise. The noise would scare them a little bit and jumping out would make it even better. They would already be on edge. Cross watched as the group turned their head to each little creek. He could even make out one of the girls turning to her boyfriend and saying something. Probably like 'I want to go home'. These people were so pathetic. Cross had been acting more and more like Fayt ever since he meet him.

Fayt began to make his move, he got close enough to touch one of the girls. And he did but when she turned around there was nothing to be seen. After they turned back to the direction they were originally facing there was a body in front of them. An illusion, Fayt was really good at making them. With that the group took off screaming. Fayt let out a cruel laugh quickly turning to Cross. Someone was watching them. The violet eyes narrowed moving closer to his lover.

Cross looked at Fayt then behind him. With his head still turned he felt Fayt wrap his arm around his waist. The demon was very protective. He would never let anything hurt Cross. Cross turned back to Fayt lightly nuzzling into his neck. The way Fayt was acting was scaring him a little bit but not enough to cause any serious damage.

Fayt turned his head to the right at the sound of a soft click. The sent of gun powder was filling the air but it was too late. He felt Cross tense up in his arms letting out a soft cry then it was all over. His body went limp in his arms. It took only moment for the pain to start rushing in on his own body. But why? Fayt didn't get hit, why was he feeling this pain? He heard another shoot off in the distance, but it wasn't like the first one. It was behind him. He felt the bullet pricing his skin sending a burning feeling through out his body. It wasn't a regular bullet. If it was, it wouldn't leave this kind of affect on him. This bullet was made for demons. It had a lot of magic covering it.

The pain escalated in a short period of time. Fayt fell to his knees still clutching Cross. Shutting the violet orbs tight before he opened them looking to the shadowy figure that appeared in front of him. The figure lifted a bat up swinging it through the air. The silence was broken by the ear shattering crack of the bat hitting the demon's head. Fayt collapsed hard on the ground still holding Cross against his body.

The demon's blissful sleep was interrupted by a hard blow to his gut. Once he regained consciousness the pain from the blow to his head rushed back. The violet orbs snapped open looking to a figure standing in front of him. The figure was all in back wearing a Halloween mask to conceal his identity. Fayt let a low grunt out at another blow to the same spot on his stomach. The demon let a sigh out lifting his head to the enemy. "Where is Cross?" He question was answer by a laugh "Don't worry about him, he is getting more attention then you are. I know quiet a few people that would love to….have him in their 'company'" Fayt let a growl out lunging forward at the figure. His movement was ceased by the chains around his arms and legs.

Cross was tossed across the room roughly letting a low gasp out. A quiet snapping filled his ears and pain rushed from his back to his head then to every where else. The pain was numbing. It made his head spin. Cross wasn't against the wall for too long. He was joined by a thick hand to his throat. The male softly speaking "Oh boy am I going to have fun with you. I am going to taint you like no other" The icy orbs darted down to a shiny object in the male's hand. It was a knife.

By the sound of the figures voice it was a male, about Cross' age. He was a little taller then the ancient but only by a few inches. His frame was built more then Cross' it closely resembled Fayt's. Everything about the figure made Fayt sick. How could anyone harm someone like Cross? He was so innocent. By the way the figure spoke Cross would never be the same. "If I ever get out of here I will rip you to pieces, but before I do that I will repay the favor that you so kindly gave to Cross" The male let out another laugh kneeling in front of the demon. His gloved hand taking a firm hold of the silver strands jerking Fayt's head back "First you must get out of here Incubus, and believe me I don't plan on letting you out until your body is limp and death has taken you" He hissed

Cross groaned feeling the sharp blade split his skin once again. A pool of blood was collecting under his knees. Another male had entered the room and the three of them were being watched by a cloaked figure. The male standing behind Cross pushed him down onto his hands with a grin. The knife was at work again, but not on his skin, on his pants. The blade cut away the leather that was covering his lower half. The tank top and jacket were already removed. With his pants now gone, that left Cross naked on the floor. The only thing that the ancient could get out was a soft whimper.

Fayt gave a little grin spitting right into the mask of the figure after he last comment. His response was a hard hit to his face, hard enough to snap his jaw. Fayt just let another grin out. The figure was a demon, not only did he know that Fayt was an incubus but he had inhuman strength. He could have been an ancient but that wasn't likely. He wasn't an ancient because Fayt didn't get that head splitting ace around him. Plus his scent was familiar too, but he just couldn't place it.

A strong hand lifted the naked boy into the air by his throat. The knife was pushed against his back just enough to cause him to bleed. The male holding up Cross ginned "Where should we start? How about never letting you experience pleasure again? That might work" Cross wasn't listening anymore. The only thing he could feel was the sting in his stomach, like someone had hit him there. But as far as he knew no one had. At that moment his cheek started to hurt as well. What the hell was going on?

The figure ran his index finger along Fayt's cheek. "I bet you want to know why I am doing this to you. Well I guess I can tell you since you are going to die. I am torturing you for the sin that you have committed. Did you honestly think that no one would catch you? That you would be allowed to live this life with an ancient? Well let me tell you something, I have been waiting for a chance for you to slip up and it finally came. I was patient enough that I got what I wanted" The figure glanced down at the cuts forming on the demons body. "Oh, did you…you did. You did the bonding ritual with that boy didn't you?"

Cross was thrown back to the ground. He tried to stand but felt a foot on his back pushing him back down. The other man was to the side of him grinning. He pulled his boot back before letting his sail into the ancient's stomach. A loud gasp filled the room. Another kick brought a wet cough from the boy. He spit the rest of the blood from his mouth trying as had as he could to be strong.

Fayt pulled away from him realizing who the figure was. It was his enemy, well more of rival. They would always compete at night. See who would get the most kills and who was the most original. Fayt should have known that if anyone would catch him it would have been this man. "Adrian…"

The kicks moved from his stomach to his groin. With each kick Cross screamed in pain. His head flew back and tears running down his cheeks. The screams stopped as the kicks ceased though the whimpers remained. One of the males looked to the cloaked figure "Can I rape him now?" The figure just gave a nod before turning and leaving the room. The male looked back to Cross with a wicked grin on his face. His arm wrapping around the ancient's stomach lifting him to his hands and knees.

Adrian stepped back pulling the mask off. "You are a lot smarter then I thought you were" His brown eyes staring Fayt down. The gloved hand pushed a few of the golden strands away from his face. "I got a little tip about a year ago that you would fall for an ancient so I sought him out. I got close to him, close enough for him to trust me and let me in on everything that was going on in his life. Cross is such a fool, he is so naïve, he trust everyone and anyone that he comes in contact with. But let me tell you something." Adrian leaned down again whispering in Fayt's ear "He is in for a surprise, well that is if my friend decides to show him." He let another laugh out only to be chocked away by a strong grasp at his throat.

Cross closed his eyes trying to block out all the noise around him. He heard some thing soft hit the ground. It was probably one of their pants. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Who would do such a thing? Who would hurt him? Cross didn't do anything wrong. He did everything he was told. Except for loving Fayt he didn't do anything wrong at all. So it wasn't fair this was happening to him.

Fayt stood up closing his grip on the male's throat. Adrian was smart but he wasn't a genius. While he was giving his speech Fayt was busy working on the chains. With Fayt's strength he could have used his muscles to break them but Adrian would have been on him in seconds. So he had to be a little more cautious. The chains were easy to get out of, of course with a little help of magic. Fayt threw the demon into the wall on the opposite side of the room. He didn't wait for Adrian to hit the concrete before he followed up his attack with a hard blow to the gut. His attack was only intensified using the wall to stop his body. Fayt let a grin creep across his lips hitting Adrian repeatedly.

Cross let another scream out at the intrusion in his body. This was nothing like it was with Fayt. It burned like nothing he had ever felt. He could feel a warm liquid running down the inside of his thigh. It could be cum but that would be quiet pathetic, Cross knew it was blood. His own blood. His eyes squeezed shut holding back the tears. He didn't want to give them the pleasure of seeing him cry. He did let a whimper out "Fayt"

Adrian was smart, but where he had the smarts Fayt had the strength. He felt Adrian's body collapse after another blow. Before his body hit the floor Fayt was gone. He was off looking for Cross. He didn't want Cross to be scared for life. He needed to get there in time. He could already feel the stinging. He knew that they were rapping in at that moment.

The hallway was dark, lit only by torches. It was your typical medieval castle. As Fayt passed by a few doors he caught a familiar scent, it belonged to Cross. He followed the sweet smell to the last door. Go figure, Cross was on the other end of the building. Maybe they though that by separating them it would be easier to catch one if one of them happened to escape. Though that didn't look like the case. Fayt was able to get to the room that held Cross with out any problems. It was a little suspicious.

On the other side of the door he could hear muffled cries. It wasn't like screams but crying. Who ever was in that room with Cross was hurting him, either physically or mentally, enough to make him cry. Fayt paused at the door thinking things over. This could be a trap. Adrian is that smart. He could easily acquire Cross' scent and lead him away from the ancient.

He shook the thoughts away taking the chance. He pushed the door open ready to face anything that got in his way. The violet eyes fell to the golden skin boy trapped beneath a larger man. The man had his pants thrown across the room, having his way with Fayt's ancient. Fayt moved closer quietly keeping the element of surprise on his side. He got close enough to strike with out making a sound. There was no hesitation in his attack. His claws penetrated the skin on the males back going deep enough in his body to reach a lump. The lump resting in the palm of his hand twitched. The spasms of the organ grew faster as the demon closed his hand around the soft warm organ. It spewed juices through out the males body then twitched one that time. The man was dead.

Fayt pulled his hand away from his back moving to Cross. The ancient was on the ground whimpering. He was in a severe stage of shock. Fayt needed to get him out of this evil hell hole. His arms lightly wrapped around the boy's thin body easily lifting him into the air. His lips lightly pushed against Cross' ear "It's ok my love, I have you now. No one will hurt you. We are going home now." Cross seemed to respond to that. He wrapped his arms around Fayt's neck crying against him. With each sob it sounding like he was coughing up something. The scent of blood was thick in the room so he couldn't tell it that was what he was choking up or not.

A wave of guilt washed over Fayt. He was supposed to protect Cross but he couldn't. He wasn't going to fail again. He turned only to be stopped by another hidden figure. The figure took a steep forward. An unbelievable pain swept through Fayt's head. He knew this feeling. The violet orbs lifted to the figure in front of him hissing "Ancient" He held Cross against his chest staring the ancient down. There was no way he was going to lose a fight to an ancient.

But there wasn't going to be any fight. The ancient stepped to the side allowing Fayt to pass. Fayt moved slowly at first but once he passed by the ancient he took off at a run leaving the castle as fast as he could. As he reached the door he was greeted with another evil, the dreaded sun. He squinted not slowing at the intrusion of the light on his sensitive eyes. He needed to get Cross to a safe place so he could tend to his wounds.

Fayt had been traveling for a few moments before he ran into another obstacle. There was a woman standing in his way. She had a slight glow to her. There was a pure light to her aura. He didn't need to feel the splitting headache to tell that she was an ancient.

The woman stepped closer stretching her arm out to Cross. She spoke in a soft calming voice "I won't hurt him. I just want to help him. I also have something that I need to tell the two of you." Fayt was still skeptical but allowed her to heal Cross' wounds. He lightly whispered in the boy's ears before his eyes started to flutter open.

Cross gripped onto Fayt's hair slowly turning his head to the woman that spoke to him. She had a familiar voice, it was like Alex's. After a closer inspection of the woman Cross realized that she looked a lot like Alex. The way she moved, her voice, even her clothes. She wore the same dress that Alex did. The most noticeable feature was her eyes, the same eyes that Alex had. The woman had the same hair color and the same skin tone. Her face was the same shape as Alex's as well. Did Alex have another twin? No, she didn't, Cross remembered hearing people talk about how much Alex and her mother looked alike. But if that was Alex's mother then that meant… "Mother?"

TBC...


	3. Pushed Away

The rain started to come down harder. The cold drops falling on the delicate golden skin. Good, it would help hide the ancient's tears. This couldn't be happening, it just didn't seem fair. The best thing happened to him and now it was ruined. How did it end up this way? Why was all of this happening to him? It was so unfair, he knew it. The one person he wanted he couldn't be with because…well it really didn't matter. He couldn't get the conversation out of his head. It was repeating like a broken record. All of it, starting with the conversation with his mother, then the following one with Fayt.

The tears started to flow faster and the boy had to stop. Leaning against a lamp post he felt the rain fall harder. It never rained in Midgar why was it now? Could his emotions possibly have a tie with the weather? Or maybe there is someone up in heaven that feels sorry for him and weeps for him. Who knew but the rain really wasn't his concern. He needed to get home.

It didn't take him long to reach the bar. Before he entered in the room he did his best to dry the tears, not like it mattered they would be mistaken for rain, but his bloodshot eyes wouldn't. He remained outside for a few moments trying to get control of his emotions. He didn't even notice that the rain had stopped as he entered the bar.

He was greeted with a warm smile from Alex. Though something didn't seem right. Her left eye was swollen shut. A thick back bruise circled the whole thing. His blue eyes widen moving closer to her "Alex what happened to your face?"

She responded with a smile "It's nothing really I'm just glad that you are alright. I have been worried about you Cross. I haven't seen you in almost a week."

Cross lightly ran his fingers over the bruise "It looks painful. Is there anything I can do?"

She couldn't help but let a few tears out. He was being so nice to her. If only he knew "No, you being safe is enough. Would you like something to eat?"

A smile crossed the ancient's face "Oh god I am starving…"

* * *

The hazel eyes were narrowed on an old man. Adrian had had about enough of this lunatic's crazy schemes. None of them ever worked. Look what happened with the last one. Part of the problem was that he let Fayt get away. It was defiantly the bigger part of the problem. Now he was being yelled at for his failures. 

The old figure was opposite of Adrian and sitting in a large office chair. A wooden desk covered in dust lay before him. The room was empty other than that. No pictures, no couch, not even a window. The only thing in the room was the desk and chair. This wasn't an office but just a meeting place. A place where the two of them can talk strategy and no one would ever find them.

The older male had jet black hair that was glued to his scalp with oil. Behind the thick frames of glasses were dark eyes. No life in them, the only thing those eyes were good for was making someone feel uncomfortable.

"Regardless of the excesses you failed, correct?"

Adrian let a sigh out mentally counting to five. He couldn't lose his temper not with so much at risk. "Yes, I did fail but I guarantee it wont happen again. I will kill both of them"

The old man just sighed shaking his head "We have been over this before. You can NOT kill them. I want both of them alive, but feel free to play around with them."

The hazel eyes narrowed again "Why can't I kill them? It's not like anyone will notice. No one will care"

The comment was followed with a sigh "Because if you kill them then there will be no one to take the attention away from your and that girl. Anyways the two of them are very important to me. I want them alive so I can study them. Don't you see what we have here? Fayt is able to separate from his ancient side. It is unheard of. No demon has EVER been able to do that"

"Other than that I want Cross because with Fayt separated from him he is a full blooded ancient. Since my last ancient died on me I need a replacement, and he will do perfectly. I just hope that he won't die on me. That would really piss me off."

The old man rose from his seat walking closer to Adrian "So do you understand why you can not kill them?"

Adrian lowered his eyes sighing softly "Yes…"

"Good I will not accept anymore failures from you. I want you to bring both of them to me by the end of the week, other wise the demons are going to be hearing so interesting news about the young price falling in love with an ancient" The last words were daggers digging into Adrian's heart. He defiantly didn't want anything to happen to her, and it really didn't look like he had much of a choice.

"Now go, I am tired of looking at your face. Do not return unless you have them. If you don't show up in a week with both of them, ALIVE, then I will tell everything. Is that clear?"

Adrian lifted his head looking into the eyes of his blackmailer. "I understand, I wont let you down again."

* * *

Cross wiped the tears away from his cheeks. The warmth of his covers weren't doing anything to the cold that was quickly filling his heart. The light was no where to be found. Not in the room not with in his heart. It felt like something was missing. Cross knew the truth and it hurt. Why was this happening? It wasn't fair at all. 

He rolled over closing the blood shot eyes. This day had been very long. He needed comfort, and the one person that could comfort him was turned away. It was too wrong, sleeping with his brother? No, Fayt wasn't his brother…but himself? How did this work? Was it even possible?

Cross let out a deep sigh remembering the conversation he had with his mother. She was beautiful. Just liked he imagined. She moved with such grace and elegance. She was the perfect ancient. Aeris had always been a perfect example. Her warm fingers lightly skimmed Cross' cheeks before pulling him close. He couldn't hold the tears back anymore. His dark arms wrapped tightly around the woman's neck. She held him tight as he let the emotions that had been building up out.

Aeris pulled away lightly kissing his cheek "Cross I don't have much time but I must tell you something. You and Fayt are the same person. How you ended up looking so different than your father or I is baffling."

Cross backed away quickly shooting a look to Fayt. The demon was just as stunned. This wasn't possible. They couldn't be the same person. Cross couldn't get anything out, he was chocking on words. "H…h...how?"

Aeris lowered her head taking a big breath. Cross wasn't going to like the truth. It was going to hurt him more than do any good. But he needed to know. Sure for the time being he would push Fayt away but if he wanted to live then the two of them were going to need to work together. "Your father is Sephiroth, he was a cruel demon. The combination of strength from him and I was inherited by you. You weren't the first half ancient half demon, but you were the first with a unique power. Normally demons and ancients that are mixed have a split personality, since both of them are enemies they don't want to share one body. Are you still with me?"

Cross nodded looking back to Fayt. The pale demon was watching the woman closely. She couldn't be telling the truth. This was just another way to break the two of them up. She hated demons just as much as every other ancient.

"Well the demon power that was inside of you was so strong that it was able to separate itself from you, creating Fayt. That is the reason why he can get close to you without getting hurt, and it even explains why you two like each other so much. Both you and Fayt are opposites. The two of you do shear some things in common but most things differ completely. The reason you two like each other so much is because you complete each other. The two of you together makes a whole person." She continued "Don't get me wrong, just because you are the same person doesn't mean that you should give up your love. The people that attacked you will keeping coming back until they get what they want or they die. To get rid of them you must work together. I have run out of time. I am glad I got to see you and that you are alright. You two need each other. It isn't a sin to love yourself. Remember that my sons."

Cross forced a smile to his lips nodding to his mother "goodbye mom" He hardly got the words out before she was gone. Just a warm breeze flowed from the stop she was standing. Fayt lightly placed his hand on Cross' shoulder pulling him away.

"We need to leave Cross, they might be looking for us. We can go back to my place. Adrian knows where you live so we should be safe in sector one." Cross pulled away from him shaking his head.

"No, I have been through enough because of you I don't want to go through anything else. I am going back home. He won't hurt me unless you are there with me." The blue gaze lowered trying to hide the tears that were forming. He knew that he was doing the opposite that his mom told him but it made sense. Why should he have to go through any of this? He didn't do anything, it wasn't fair. Though he did love Fayt and he didn't want to give him up. It was all about what was more important, your lover or you life.

Fayt didn't take that response very well. He pulled away stunned. Fayt needed Cross. He couldn't just let him go. Cross was the best thing that has ever happened to him. He didn't give a shit if Cross was really him. He still loved everything about him.

The demon was hurt at the boy's words. They were cold and filled with truth. It was his entire fault that Cross got raped, everything was his fault. The ancient didn't deserve this. He was a beautiful creature now he was stained, scared…imperfect. It was his fault, before Cross didn't have a single scare on his body. Now there were many.

Fayt lowered his eyes knowing that he was defeated and that Cross was right. His arms dropped to his sides not saying a single word to the boy as he left. Running back to the bar, back to safety.

Cross' eyes snapped open sitting up quickly. He couldn't get the image of Fayt's disappointment out of his mind. He hurt him. That was never his intention but that is the way it happened. A large lump formed in his throat and the tears started to flow again.

Cross slowly laid back down not trying to stop the tears. He lay there sobbing in the darkness until his tears were all dried up, and had no energy left. The dark lids closed taking the ancient into a dream land where he could be happy, if only temporarily.

* * *

Fayt stood in the corner of the ancient's room watching him cry. Watching him fall to sleep. Once he was sure that the boy was in a deep enough sleep he moved closer to him. His pale hand lightly skimmed over his warm cheeks feeling the dried salt from his tears. The demon sat on the edge of the bed looking down at the beautiful body. A strong sorrow swept over his body. Both arms quickly wrapped around the boy pulling him close. 

Fayt buried his face into Cross' neck letting a single tear run down his cheek. The demon had never cried, he always thought that it wasn't possible. But here he was crying over an ancient. He slid his fingers through the raven strands lightly kissing the warm flesh under his lips.

Fayt pulled away quickly feeling two hands wrap around his back. The violet orbs snapped up to the boy's face. Staring back at him were two tear fill eyes. Tears of joy not sorrow though. A soft smile spread across the dark lips. "You came back…I was afraid that I would never see you again"

The demon let out a sigh pulling Cross closer "No love, I will always protect you even if you don't want me there" The two of them sat there in each other's arms. No words were exchanged, nothing needed to be said. The bond between the two of them was strong enough that both of them knew what the other was thinking.

Cross was the first one to break the silence. He pulled away from Fayt looking him deep into the eyes "I….I love you, don't ever leave me ok?" Fayt kissed the boy softly nodding "Ok"

* * *

TBC 


End file.
